


High Tide

by Raven (Temaris)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Old West, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he's not on the outside looking in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 2004? Ish?

"Go on, JD," Chris told him in a soft, husky voice, running one long finger down the curved line of Vin's spine.

JD looked up the two men to meet Larabee's eyes. Those eyes were smiling at him, green and dark with arousal. The only sound their harsh breathing, breathless from the kissing and touching that had stripped the three of them bare.

He ran his eyes slowly back down the two bodies kneeling on the bed in front of him. Their skin was washed mellow by the soft lamplight, and he swallowed hard, reaching forwards slowly from where he knelt on the floor. His eyes were on a level with their hips, Larabee's behind Tanner's, Vin held steady by Chris's grip on his waist, and he swallowed hard, so hungry for them that he could barely think.

Larabee nodded, as JD took hold of his cock. "Slick it real good," he said mildly, as though it was someone else having warm, slick lamp oil worked into his erection. "That's good," he dropped a hand to the back of JD's neck and squeezed gently, then combed his fingers through the soft hair, "that feels real nice. Now give me your other hand."

JD looked up from where he was concentrating on oiling Chris, worried he'd done something wrong. "Now you do Vin. Just a little," Chris's mouth crooked a tiny smile. "Don't want to end up slipping out, do I?"

"Don't listen to him, JD," Vin said softly, laughter in his words. "He's just worried about messing up the bed spread after Miz Travis made it for him."

"Would be kinda hard to explain the stains," Chris said, straight-faced.

JD smiled tentatively back and sighed as Vin's near hand tangled in his hair too, petting him reassuringly, pushing the fire in his gut up another notch. He held out his free hand and Chris poured more oil onto his fingers. He was still stroking Chris, very slowly, as he rubbed his slick fingers over Vin's crease, pressing harder and harder until his first two fingers slid in, first and index, just up to the nails.

"Ah," Vin gasped softly, and JD froze, both hands stilled, a hollow pain in the pit of his stomach. "Go on," Vin said with a quick smile over his shoulder. "Surprised me is all, two in like that."

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I--" he apologised anxiously. He half expected Chris to tell him to stop, that he was a clumsy idiot who didn't deserve to touch either of them.

"Don't be," Chris rolled his hips slowly forwards, thrusting his cock through JD's loose fist. "Ah, a little tighter." JD obeyed, gripping the slick hard flesh firmly. "He can take it. Likes it."

"Yeah?" JD asked, looking from one to the other, and finding nothing but warm arousal and need in either man's face. The sight relaxed him a little, and he moved his fingers minutely in Vin, twisting them slowly against the clutch of his strong muscle.

"Oh yeah," Vin murmured, eyes half shut, head tilted back. "Come on, JD. Put those hands of yours to work."

JD grinned and starting working both hands, one in, one around, his own breath as uneven as the two men he was preparing.

"Y'okay, cowboy?" Chris asked softly, and Vin nodded.

"Kid's got a real nice touch." He arched his back to push back more firmly onto the kid's fingers, and JD gasped as they slid in all the way to the knuckle. He threw an anxious look up at Larabee who tousled his hair affectionately.

"Feels good huh?" Chris said quietly, and Vin threw a faint grin over his shoulder.

"Come see for y'self," Vin invited.

"Now, JD..." Chris ordered quietly, and JD stopped breathing. He eased his fingers out of Vin's ass, all but the blunt tips, and tugged Chris forward by his cock. "Put me in him, nice and easy..."

JD pulled his fingers out the last little way, and before Vin could complain at being left he guided Chris into him. He gulped for air, dizzy with lack of oxygen, and slid a hand around to rest on Vin's flat stomach and pushed him back gently, holding Chris steady. Above him both men moaned. Two hands tangled in JD's hair, Chris's free arm wrapping around Vin's waist, Vin's holding onto JD's where it pressed against his belly.

He sat back on his heels and watched breathlessly as they slowly started shifting, rocking against each other, his hand still trapped between them. Chris's hair rubbed roughly over the back of his hand, and he moaned as the slick cock slid out of Vin and under his touch, then back in again. He stroked gently, any part of them he could touch, feeling where Chris rode Vin, smoothing light fingers around their conjunction, amazed that each fit the other so perfectly.

His own shaft tapped insistently at his belly, so hard he hurt with wanting the two men. His knees ached too, the hard wooden floor unforgiving on his bare skin, but he ignored it all, was riveted by the sight before him, the two men slowly fucking. If he just got to do this, watch, touch and ache, it was more than he had ever expected. He wouldn't be surprised if he came just watching, though he wished he had a hand free to play with himself some, but both were held securely, perhaps for that very reason.

As he gazed, mouth dry, the rhythm changed and he snapped his gaze back up to Larabee's face. The man's eyes were tightly shut, a flush deepening with every moment on the high cheekbones, gasping for each breath. He almost looked as though he was in pain, and then he cried out, ramming home hard, trapping JD's hand so firmly that he couldn't move it. JD tried to move his head away as one of the hands wound in it pulled on his hair painfully, but he was held still. Chris cried out again, and then relaxed, slumped against Vin's back.

Vin turned his head to smile at JD. "Well?" He dropped his hand to JD's shoulder and tugged him up towards the bed. JD resisted for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back at Larabee's quiet face.

Vin nodded his head ever so slightly. "Come on, you know what needs doing, and that lazy prick didn't manage it." He tilted his hips forwards, emphasizing his swollen cock. As he moved, Larabee's dick pulled out of his bottom, and JD stared, rapt, as white semen oozed from Vin's hole, trickling out then smearing as his ass cheeks tightened in the wake of Chris's withdrawal.

Chris settled back onto the pillows on the headboard, and untangled his hand from JD's hair. He dropped it to the man's other shoulder and guided him up onto the bed until he was kneeling on the soft, hay-filled mattress between the two men.

"Nothing like sloppy seconds," he murmured, and JD looked over his shoulder to find Larabee smiling lazily at him. "All y'have to do is slide it in..."

He gripped Vin's hip carefully with one hand, not wanting to clutch too hard, and with the other, rubbed his penis over Vin's hole, gathering lubrication on tip from the oil and come.

"Quit fucking around, and fuck me," Vin said tersely, and JD nodded, concentrating on being gentle. He didn't need to. Vin's asshole was warm, and pliable and he slid right in, moaning softly as he fetched up against his back. He wrapped both arms around him, rested his head on Vin's shoulder.

"God, Vin..."

"Nothing like sloppy seconds," Larabee repeated. JD shuddered. Vin was sleek inside, moist and so deep, it felt like nothing he had ever known. He dragged himself out under pure instinct, and the cold air on his shaft after the clinging heat drove him back in again. He felt a touch on his ass and parted his thighs obediently, scarcely aware of what was being asked of him. His change in position drove a startled cry from Vin, and his ass tightened around JD's prick, JD moved faster, the firm grip sending flames crackling up through his groin to his gut, where it boiled up his spine into his brain, nothing but fire in its wake. He was moving faster and faster, but was stopped, a hard pair of hands holding his pelvis.

"Hold still a moment," Larabee told him, the words no less an order for being whispered into his ear.

Vin moaned, "JD, don't stop--"

"Not my idea," JD protested, and gasped when a thick blunt head probed his own asshole. Larabee rocked forwards, mounting him by main force, slick cock pushing JD's body open. "Oh god, Chris," he said hoarsely, and wailed as Vin deliberately tightened himself on JD's shaft, "Vin, I, oh god, Chris!" He arched his back, crying out wordlessly at the twin sensations of a man sliding into him, as he slid out of the man in front of him. Vin wrapped his hands firmly around JD's arms where they hugged his chest.

"Move it, JD," he ordered, and turned his face to brush a kiss against JD's stubbled cheek. JD turned blindly at the touch and they kissed eagerly, their bodies moving against each other in slow rhythm. JD moaned, low and deep as Chris settled against his back, pulling him back away from Vin to kiss him awkwardly over his shoulder.

JD's hands moved restlessly over Vin's body, mapping out the wide planes of his chest, and the narrow bands of his trim waist. Vin's hands held onto his wrists as he moved, sometimes guiding, sometimes simply resting on his arms like living manacles. Vin shifted wantonly under the firm touch, moaning softly when JD's callused hands found a particularly sensitive place, encouraging him to work it. Chris's long shaft worked deep into him and stayed there for a long moment as he and Vin refound their rhythm, and then he joined in, moving against their motion, syncopating his thrusts so that every stroke, in and out almost surprised JD, dragged him down into a whirl of helpless pleasure lost between the arrhythmic movement, the intimate touches of tongues, lips, hands, legs, bodies, blotting out everything in the universe beyond the two men surrounding him.

Vin's hoarse cry of pleasure when his hands were brought down to hold his cock jerked him back from the heated abyss, to the reality of the creaks of the bed, the chill air on his sweating shoulders, on his back and chest whenever his partners moved just far enough to allow space between them before surging back together. Chris was biting at his nape, and stinging burns along his shoulders made him wonder how long he had been lost in the haze of pleasure. Long enough that his ass and cock both ached, burned. He pulled on Vin's hard shaft, working it as familiarly as though it were his own. Vin cried out again and JD gasped. Vin's ass seemed to ripple around him, spasming tightly on him. He slammed himself in, helpless to be any gentler, and cried out himself as Chris rode him hard, pounding steadily into him as he and Vin came. Another moment and Chris groaned his name out, lodged deep in JD's ass.

Vin moved forwards, and JD's cock slipped out, the wider glans stretching the whole shaft until it pulled free wetly. Vin dropped to all fours, his back heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Chris's arms slid around JD's waist, holding him firmly on his lap. JD was acutely aware of the slow easing of pressure on his wide stretched hole as Larabee softened inside him. He rolled his head back to lean it against the column of Larabee's neck, and he smiled contentedly when he felt a gentle touch that could only be the man's lips on his face, drizzling tiny kisses over his heated skin. Chris's hands moved lazily over him, stripping away the sweat, pinching his nipples, sliding down to cup his lax genitals, stroking him there until a shudder ran through him and he began to harden again, and then further to lightly finger the place where they were still joined.

"Vin?" Chris asked quietly, and Tanner looked back over his shoulder to smile at them both. "Ready?" Chris added, and the man turned, a wicked grin on his face, and a hand on his own dick. JD swallowed hard, even though he was half expecting Chris's next words. "Nothing like sloppy seconds, eh, Vin?" He pulled himself out of JD and then straightened JD's legs, shifting himself at the same time so JD lay sprawled between his thighs. Vin crawled up the bed between both men's thighs, and widened JD's sprawl as he moved, lifting his legs, until he was lined up, and then in, sliding easily into his semen slick hole.

JD sighed softly, Vin's thrust were gentler than Larabee's had been, longer, steadier. Instead of stoking a fire, he felt tension coiling in the pit of his stomach with slow, hazy intensity. He blinked in bemusement when he realised that Larabee was holding him open, his elbows crooked around JD's knees. He rolled his hips upwards, and Chris lifted him up little, yelping as he did so.

"This was your bright idea, cowboy," Vin reminded him, and over JD's head the two men kissed nastily, until JD's breath came in shuddering gasps, just watching, the coiled ache in his gut winding tighter every second. Vin broke the kiss and leaned a little further down to lick at JD's lips. "You okay, kid?" he said between brief kisses.

"God, yes," JD finally managed to say, scraping together the few remaining pieces of brain to produce something coherent. Vin slid into him, held, withdrew, and back in, the thrusts as steady as Chris's heartbeat against his back. Vin seized his mouth, and he lost all grip on reality again. He ached steadily, loving the feel of being filled, slow pulses of enjoyment spreading through him like waves in a still pool, ebbing and swelling with each thrust. When Vin groaned and then cried out, he simply smiled, his own release as easy as the spilling of water over a dam.

He smiled as the two men shifted over and around him, pulling the covers up. He snuggled close, his head on Chris's shoulder, a warm arm across his back, his free hand entangled with Vin's. He was perfectly content as they fell towards sleep, the three of them tangled together, trading drowsy kisses, until finally, he drifted off.

* * *


End file.
